Childhood
by DisasterTones
Summary: “Mello, Matt, and I shall be the best, and the worst Whammy’s House will ever see.” The prequel to "Saving Near" by River Nile.
1. Kicking and Screaming

_Ahh, Look whos back!  
Well, this time I'm writing this story as a prequel to River Niles story "Saving Near"  
So now I bring you the story  
**Childhood**_

* * *

Matt was never good at puzzles. The little boy with the white hair in the far corner was working almost methodically, and the blind girl was coming along well with hers. All the pieces looked the same to Matt. Just a mess of color on a small piece of wood. They bored him terribly. He pressed another piece into a space that did no yield to the piece he was grounding into it furiously.

He fell backward onto the hard wood floor with a sigh. The blond glanced up, rolled those infuriatingly blue eyes, and then went back to the puzzle he was working on. Matt stared up at the ceiling, counting the tiles that paneled the ceiling.

_Bang!_

"Get off me! Let me go!" There was a multitude of struggling noise from the hallway and a girl was screaming incoherently at a man that was telling her to stop. Suddenly, the door was thrown open, and a small golden toned girl stumbled into the room, escaping from Mr. Roger.

Ah, the chatter of four year olds. A mixture of excitement and something more elegant. A young girl with copper skin placed herself on the floor next to a boy in a white tee shirt. Today was the day they would test into their proper training classes and get paired with their first roommate.

Before today, they stayed in a general nursery, sleeping on the floor with mats, somewhat like a modern kindergarten arrangement.

"Hi my name is Sahara." The copper skinned girl announced to the boy in the white shirt with a sassy snap in her voice, as if nothing just happened. His red hair shifted as he smirked at her. "I'm Matt." He replied softly. The rest of the class filed in, children began making friends noisily. Sahara kept silent, and moved into her seat, behind Matt, as instructed.

"Good luck Sahara." Matt turned to say before the teacher silenced them. She took the time to acknowledge Matt one last time before the tests were placed onto their desks.

After an hour or so (Sahara didn't keep track really) everyone was finished and the grading process began. The children went back to chatting, and Sahara sat quietly, listening to children talk. The girl in front of her was talking to a boy in a white pajama top who was sitting with his head rested on his chin. The teacher was shuffling the papers manically and checking scan-trons, not that she needed to, and sent them out with a man named Roger.

"Hey Sahara, what do you want to do?" The boy with the red hair, Matt, asked her quietly.

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe be in the running for L? And then for my classes I'd like to be a mastermind of language and…explosives." She nodded smirking.

After about thirty minutes the teacher began to speak, "Okay children, I'm going to give you an overview of your results." When the teacher caught every knowledgeable eye and had every ear she continued, "If you have an L on your paper, you're in the running for L and any other comments and your room numbers will be on the results sheet."

As noted, Sahara had a big red L on her scan-tron. Matt turned smiling and pointed out his L.

Sahara smiled and somewhat laughed, innocence that would soon be crushed, then oddly, the girl in front of Matt and Sahara turned and whispered, "Looks like your destinies are intertwined."

Matt smiled and mumbled, "Guess so," And handed his sheet to back to Sahara. "Looks like we have the same things."

Sahara grinned, she actually liked this boys company, they would probably be partners in their classes, but she'd always lead. Only because she always did lead, and she'd probably knock him down if he tried to step up.

After a few minutes of announcements from Roger, everyone went into the hall and gathered the possessions they had, and made their way to their rooms.

Matt walked with her halfway until the split hallways of boys and girls rooms. Sahara was first to her room, number 142.

A girl with a grey jumper and silver eyes approached her smiling and whispered, "My name is Viola." The melody in her voice echoed through Sahara's ears until she regained composure. "My name is Sahara." She tilted her chin up at an angle showing her superiority.

A copper hand slid a key into its place and unlocked the room. She quickly claimed the bed by the window and flopped down on it to take in her surroundings.

The room wasn't _too_ small. The bed by the window was against the wall on both sides to where she could sit her prized possessions on the ledge. Under the bed where plastic sliding containers for her clothing. Against the other wall was a bunk bed where Viola claimed the top. There was a dresser against the foot of the bed for their clothing. A small mirror was nailed to the back wall and a night stand sat between both beds.

A girl with clouded eyes stepped in the room and whispered, "So I thought, we would meet again." And tugged at the hem of her skirt.

Sahara frowned and pointed at herself, but the girl made no response. "My name is Oasis."

Viola quickly made her way to help the obviously blind girl named Oasis, but Sahara had no intent of doing anything other than studying her pre-class work. The first language they were to master was English, and the basics of German.

"Makes sense." The young girl whispered to herself.

Viola and Oasis settled in whilst Sahara studied quietly until the dinner bell rang. As the three girls walked down the hall Viola noted, "Did you notice that all of the girls have on dresses or skirts and all of the boys have on plain colored sweaters or tee shirts?"

Sahara nodded then mumbled, "Except that Near kid, he keeps on his pajamas." And pushed open the cafeteria doors.

Dinner was perhaps the most chaotic thing that existed in Wammy's. Sahara took her place in line behind Oasis and Viola and began to look over the tables. She was going to find the quiet boy Near and Matt so she could sit with them.

"Hey Sahara, who are you sitting with?" Viola asked quietly.

"Uhm, with my friend Matt." She replied hurriedly, still searching for him.

"Can I sit with you?" the musical genius whispered again.

"Yeah, yeah." Sahara mumbled and spotted the boys as she got her tray.

Viola walked behind Oasis who walked behind the rushing Sahara. Brown eyes connected with a pair of stunning green eyes that belonged to Matt confirming she did have a spot saved. First she sat her tray down, and then herself, right next to Matt.

She watched Viola sit opposite of Near and Oasis sat next to Viola so that Matt, Near and Sahara were on one side and Oasis, and Viola were on the other.

"So, Matt," The copper toned girl's eyes sparked with curiosity, "Did you already do your pre-work for languages?"

"Yeah, it was just proper English and an introduction to German, easy stuff." He spoke through a mouthful of questionable meat and potatoes.

Sahara smirked and sighed, "Well, I know mine are all right, how about you?"

"Maybe?" He smiled up at her.

Viola began talking about her art and music classes and asked Near and Oasis about their classes, which included a multitude of book work and sitting quietly.

"Whatever, anyone can do that crap." Sahara announced. Yeah, she was a little pissed that she got the second best classes, but at least it was what she wanted.

She stood, her yellow dress un-bunching and falling to her knees, and made her way to the tray drop. Matt had followed and was walking beside her out the door.

"I'm pretty excited, were leaving for our first training mission at six on the day-after-tomorrow." Matt talked softly at her side.

"Yeah, plus, language starts at noon and ends at four so we have pretty clean schedules." She smiled at him.

"Well, the only bad thing is we aren't returning back to Wammy's for three days." He walked with her down the girl's hall and into her room.

"Who said you could come in?" The young Sahara playfully snapped at her best friend. Yeah, he was worthy of the title best friend.

He smiled and sat on her bed with its navy blue sheets. Her pajamas were laid on the foot of the bed neatly, the same shade of navy blue.

"Well, did you hear? Were getting a new boy tomorrow, Near told me." Sahara asked as she tossed herself next to Matt on the bed.

"Yeah, I have the honor of showing him around, since he's staying in my room."

Sahara nodded and mumbled, "You might want to go, I don't know that Viola and Oasis would like me having you in here, not that I care, but they might tell Roger, and I've already gotten in enough trouble today."

Matt had a confused look on his face about her trouble and remembered the screaming, and decided to leave at her command. Matt wasn't afraid of her, but she was pretty high on his list of people to not piss off.


	2. Meet Blondie

That morning, Sahara woke slowly and drearily, like sleep had blanketed her, and the blanket was too heavy to remove. When she woke, she pulled on soft white socks and ran to Matt's room.

The young boy was asleep when she crept into his room like a shadow. To top it off he had no roommate yet, so she'd only be waking up one this morning.

Soft socks padded quickly across the thinly carpeted floor as she pounced onto his bed, then onto his stomach and jerked the covers back.

"Morniiinngg!" She smiled cutely and pressed her knees into his stomach harder.

"Ughnn…" He grumbled and pushed her off of him, tossing her onto the floor. Sahara jumped on him and rolled him onto the floor, knocking his head against the nightstand.

"What the heck?! You aren't even dressed! You have no right to come wake me up!" He shouted.

"'Scuse me?" She snapped back sassily, ready to fight.

"Sorry, I'm not much of a morning person." He mumbled, turning on his handheld game and putting on orange goggles. Sahara wasn't much for getting yelled at or being ignored so she left him with her parting words of: "Get dressed so we can meet your new roomie!"

She swiftly ran back to her room to avoid getting caught. When she returned to her room Oasis was coming out of her sleep. Sahara put on a red jumper with a black and red striped shirt and began waking Viola and Oasis.

After breakfast had passed, the usual seating arrangements and whatnot Sahara walked with Matt out to the foyer, only to watch him step out onto the stone stairs, the large oak door closing behind him.

Sahara figured she'd get some exercise, while exercising the ability to show off, so she beckoned Oasis and Viola to her and began to do hand stands.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the door open, but ignored it. One of her gold toned hands was removed and she balanced on her left hand gracefully, that is until-

"Good morning Sahara!" Matt called across the foyer, echoing ungodly loud, startling her to the point of toppling to the hard wooden floor.

Sahara growled angrily and bolted for "that idiotic redhead." Except, smart Matt pulled the new kid in front of him, causing Sahara to dive into him.

The boy's blonde hair was scattered almost artistically across the reddish brown floor and he blinked several times, blue eyes flashing in and out.

There was no way in _hell_ Sahara was going to apologize, instead she just got up and began to search for Matt.

'Blondie' beat her.

Sahara whirled around to watch Matt get a knee driven into his chest and lose his breath. Golden arms crossed each other as the thought of "Good, he deserves it." crossed her minds pathways.

The two boys struggle continued until 'Blondie' bit Matt so hard that blood went everywhere, splattering the newly arrived Near, and slightly Oasis, who had joined him.

Matt reached out to punch 'Blondie', but Sahara caught him in the jaw, knock him off balance and into a red plush chair. She victoriously walked to the chair and sat herself on the arm, twirling red strands of hair around her copper fingers. "Looks like you finally met your match, Matt!" Sahara jeered from above.

L came out to see what was going on, his natural curiosity showing well. Roger was on his trail and began yelling at the dynamic duo. Roger called 'Blondie' by the name, Mello, and turned to yell at Matt.

After some serious scolding Sahara walked next to Mello, Matt taking the lead to show him to Near's room. Roger told Matt that Mello and him already didn't get along to put him with Near.

"So, are you in the running for L?" Sahara quizzed the tall blonde. Well, he wasn't taller than Matt, but he was tall to Sahara, who was the smallest girl in their age group.

The boy named Mello nodded and followed Matt into the room he was sharing with Near. "Have fun." Matt grumbled and shut the door behind him.

"Oh come on Matt, don't be a sore loser." Sahara poked at his emotional wounds more. Her copper hand clasped his wrist and brought it to her eyes so she could see the damage.

Perfect teeth marks lined up had begun to scab over. Sahara dropped the hand and laughed. Her black hair waved as she turned, mid stride to speak to Matt, "Hurry! Its 11:58!" the young Egyptian took off in a sprint up the stairs to their class, Matt in a close second.

The pair burst into the class of eight, now ten and took seats in the back, giggling the whole way. The male teacher only frowned and continued with his lesson over German. Its not like they missed much, anyways.

After class ended the teacher instructed them to pack only two days worth of clothes for their weaponry training. Sahara seemed to be bouncing off the walls while she packed. Oasis was getting obviously annoyed and Viola just watched her like she was an animal at the zoo.

Inevitably, Sahara was too excited to sleep.

You could barely hear her tiny feet as she slipped down the boys hall. No signs of Roger or any other adult, but something was defiantly different. It was like she could feel another presence around her.

"What are you doing?" Came a soft voice behind her. Sahara turned to her threat to see the boy, Mello, leaned against the door frame.

"Why do you care?" she shot at the blonde, daring him to move from the door frame to his room.

"You're gonna get into trouble." He sighed and shut the door behind him. Sahara took a few steps forward so they didn't have to talk so loudly.

"Roger's down by Matt's room, I wouldn't go there." He smirked, taking a bite of a chocolate bar, causing a definitive snap.

Sahara nodded at Mello uneasily and made her way towards the girls hall, "G'night Sar." The boy called softly and went to his room. Before he shut the door, she got out her last words "My name is Sahara, don't give me nicknames!" and bolted quietly towards her room.

That morning, the sky was unreasonably grey, threatening them with rain the whole way. Matt sat silently next to her, focused in on his video game. Sahara just watched over his shoulder until she got impatient and stared at the infant raindrops on the window as the bus reached its destination.

The first night was easy. They were told to partner up and did a bunch of calisthenics. The sit ups were oddly too easy for Sahara, but her frail arms barely withstood the push-ups. They ran two miles and ate lunch, then had classes on basic bomb dis-assembly. Dinner was almost lke whammy's dinner, but a way smaller amount of children, and Sahara and Matt sat alone at the end of the table.

The instructor began his final announcements as the children were finishing their meal. They were told that tomorrow they would have this night, and tomorrow morning to deliver a package and they would be given camping gear and food to ration between them. Matt seemed to not want to do it, but Sahara knew they would come out on top…she would be _sure_ of it.

After a few more exercises, the pairs were dropped off in different areas, all the same distance and given a map. Sahara and Matt were dropped off by a small stream and were given a 2x2 inch box to deliver.

Sahara made Matt carry all of their equipment, while she used the map and carried the box. Matt didn't mind at first, he was building strength.

As soon as Sahara knew they were only two miles away, and were sure to gain the lead, she and Matt sat up the tent, or rather, Sahara told Matt how to set up the tent while she built a fire. It was pretty chilly that night and Sahara had only brought shorts and a tee shirt because it was the only time she didn't have to wear a dress. Matt handed her the suede vest he had started wearing and mumbled, "Here, it's not much, but still pretty warm." and began tugging on his sleeves.

"I don't need it, I'm building tolerance." Sahara sighed and lay back onto the ground. The young boy shrugged and zipped it back up.

Sleep came quickly to Sahara, so Matt took it upon himself to move her into the tent. For a child, it was easy for him to move the small girl. However, he just lay her on top of her sleeping bag so that if she got cold she would have to get up to get in her bag. His final goodnight gesture was to drape his vest over her, in hopes of her not waking.

They woke the next morning to pouring rain and thunder.

"Great!" Sahara called into the screaming wind as her and Matt quickly packed up all of their belongings. Rain soaked, and still half asleep, the copper-toned girl and the pale gamer gathered their fair share of gear. After a quick glance at the map Sahara took off, full run.

"Run Matt, were behind, and the site's only two miles away!" Matt was already fairly slow, and adding on the weight of their gear was no help, however Sahara ran just as she did without gear.

By the time they reached the office building the instructor was waiting in, all of the other children were staring out of the large glass windows. Sahara's fuse was lit. They were soaked to the bone, covered in mud, and dead tired.

"No way! Were last!?" Sahara dropped her stuff and yelled at Matt angrily, "Its your fault!" Matt dropped his stuff and yelled back, "How Sahara?"

The fiery girl was already angry and him yelling back didn't help, she shoved him down and yelled louder, "Because you're slow!"

The Young boy stood and yelled just as loudly back, "Yeah, well you're bossy and immature!"

That was the end of Sahara's fairly short fuse. She slammed a golden toned fist into Matt's jaw. The gamer pushed her to the ground, which she used as a springboard to put force into her tackle. The height and weight superior hit the ground hard as Sahara held no mercy with her punches. Suddenly, the small girl was lifted off of Matt and into the air by their instructor, who told everyone to drop their equipment by the trailer and get on the bus, still holding and fighting the small child from getting loose.

Sahara sat on the bus with Matt, who didn't even bother to play his games. Wammy's was a good two hour drive, and most of it was silent. Nighttime was approaching fast and most of the children were already fairly tired. The only sounds were the few whispers of some awake children and the road passing underneath them.

"Sorry, Sahara." Matt whispered, and his voice cracked from being silent for an extended period of time.

"Hmm…" Was the only response that came from Sahara. A simple sigh to let him know she was sorry too, because she'd never truly admit it.

Soft black hair mingled with the older boys red hair as she rested against his shoulder for sleep, and he rested against her skull.Sahara knew the nap would make it to where she couldn't sleep that night, but that was fine.

When the bus returned at 8:00 that night, Sahara promised to hang out with Matt after her shower. Matt met her in the foyer, his yellow pajamas standing out against the elegant wood in the room. Silent footsteps padded down the hall as the two friends went into Matt's room to hang out until 10:00 curfew.

"Hello Matt, Sahara." Came the voice of the new blonde kid, Mello. Matt nodded over at him, obviously knowing what Sahara didn't. "Why are you here?" She quizzed the boy curiously.

"Why do you care?" He snapped back cockily.

Sahara glared at him, but let him slide. "What's going on Matt?"

"You tell her, Mello." Was his only response.

Sahara was getting angry.

"Dunno, she's kinda cute mad." Mello responded, frustrating Sahara even more.

"Yeah she is, but she can sure pack-a-punch." The gamer laughed at her, and turned to smile, but received a fist into his cheek.

"I got into a fight with Near, because he won't shut the hell up about his damn test grades. So what he's better than me? Who the hell does he think he is? All I said was I wasn't happy with my grade, and he goes off, still messing with his damn puzzle, 'You shouldn't have to study for the grade if you want to be L, Mello!' Whatever." Mello gave in after watching Matt take the punch he should have gotten, mocking Nears voice by pushing his own an octave up.

Matt nursed his cheek with the ends of his fingers until Sahara took over rubbing the now bruising wound. Something sparked in Mello…maybe jealousy? He wasn't sure yet.

"I'm going to bed Matt, g'night." The girl stood and pushed her black bangs back and walked across the threshold, only to peek back in and softly speak, smiling, "Night Mello…" and walked down the hall to her room.

Thoughts traced in her mind until she came to the conclusion while opening her door, "Mello, Matt, and I shall be the best, and the worst Whammy's House will ever see."


	3. Oasis and puzzle pieces

_You should totally start reviewing if you read it, because I'm getting dicouraged.  
But, at the same time, I'll keep writing if you don't.  
Im having fun with it _

* * *

It was the first snow of the year. Sahara was going to celebrate her eleventh birthday soon, and Matt and Mello were Twelve years of age. White powder crunched as Sahara and Matt stepped off the bus, other children rushing past them. The tall blonde named Mello stepped out from behind the oak doors to greet his two best friends.

Matt had helped Sahara more than normal on this trip, so she rewarded him in the ways of affection. "Thank you Matt." She mumbled, hands clasped behind her back, placing a soft kiss to the gamer's cold cheek. Matt was shocked, startled and obviously confused, and took a chilly dive into the large marble fountain in front of Wammy's Orphanage for the gifted.

The young Egyptian laughed loudly at the boy. His suede vest would need replacing more than likely. Matt's taller counterpart, Mello took his place beside Sahara , instead of observing jealously from the stone steps.

"Jeez matt, it's like you've never been around Sahara in your life!" The gamer got out of the fountain and shook out his hair, all over Mello, who pushed him back down into the chilly water.

"Now that's not fair Mel!" Sahara giggled, and shoved the blonde in with his friend. Mello screamed as the icy water took over his body.

"You'll pay for that Sahara !" He yelled behind her, standing out of the water with Matt to chase the flurry of black hair as it went into Wammys.

Mello and Matt returned to their room to find the fiery Egyptian sitting on Mello's bed, head perched on the window seal. Mello grabbed his change of clothes and went into the connecting bathroom. Matt changed into dry clothes inside their cramped closet, knowing that Sahara wouldn't mind being by herself. They were so used to her presence in their room, that changing in the closet and going to the shower was a normal thing.

Matt sat next to Sahara and mumbled, "Why did you kiss me, Sar?"

Sahara looked at him and smiled, but didn't answer. Matt turned to rest his head on the window seal.. In his eyes, Sahara was the most confusing girl on the planet, but he couldn't help that he had fallen for her, and fell for her hard. Mello had told him that he liked her, but Matt never admitted to it.

"Hey guys." Mello mumbled, black sweater hanging crookedly to one side. Sahara had a slight case of OCD, and as Mello sat on his bed with his two friends, she corrected his shirt, sending spikes of jealousy through Matt.

The snow began to fall harder outside and the chill increased in the room. After a while, the three friends sat in a triangle and Matt and Sahara talked about their mission. Mello followed with his complaints of having to hang out with Near and Oasis.

Viola had found her own friends a long time ago. Roger had learned that if you wanted to find Near, look in Oasis' room, and if you wanted to find Sahara , look for trouble, or in Mello/Matt's room.

"I need to go talk to Roger about replacing my vest…Thanks Sahara!" Matt joked after all conversation had ceased, and made his way out the door. Sahara sighed and lay down into Mello's soft white pillow, mumbling "All in a days work."

The blonde lay his head on the pillow and let his blue eyes examine Sahara 's, until she closed them, breathing in and out softly.

"Mel, who do you like?" She asked, not so timidly, but holding her breath, waiting for the reply.

"You, don't you know that? So does Matt. I figured you could tell." He sighed and rolled onto his back.

Sahara sat up and hovered her upper body above him, staring him down. "I figured. Just depends on who likes me more!" Sahara honestly loved Matt, but she liked Mello too; not as much as Matt, but there was defiantly a feeling there.

"What if I made the first move?" He whispered, opening his eyes to connect with hers. She blinked slowly, and the door opened. "Hey guys, I'm back!" Matt announced and jumped onto Mello's bed. "Roger didn't seem too excited, but he put the order in."

The aura around matt was a mixture of happiness and jealousy, and the aura Mello was giving off was frustration and anger at Matt for interrupting him. 'Some best friends," Sahara thought to herself.

"I'm going to bed." Sahara announced softly and got up.

"Its only 7:30?!" Mello asked and exclaimed.

"Yeah, I have to help Oasis with a project." She mumbled softly and shut the door. She really didn't have to help Oasis, but she needed time to think. Mello was starting to make moves, and she needed to plan ahead for each situation that was about to come over her.

"Mello…are you about to date Sahara ?" Matt asked quietly, moving to his bed to do his language homework.

"Maybe…She likes both of us though." He sighed loudly and turned away from Matt. He didn't know what to do in this situation. Sahara was the ideal girl for him, and he wasn't sure how to handle Matt.

Matt sighed and began reading the complicated Russian book assigned to them. He couldn't concentrate. Mello's words swirled in his head. 'She likes both of us' If he could just keep- no. Mello had a fair shot for her love too. That was his best friend.

But so was Sahara.

Sahara walked into her room, they grey paint looking even greyer. "Ugh. Boys are all idiotic." She sighed, plopping down on her bed and looking over at Oasis. Her cloudy eyes even seemed cloudier.

"Hmmm…You'll pick one soon enough." Typical. Oasis had known this would happen. Sahara often wished she had Oasis abilities.

"Oasis?" No response. "Don't ignore me." Sahara growled sitting up. Oasis face was blank, but she was obviously staring out the window with intent.

"Whatever." Sahara sighed and lay into her pillow, drifting in between sleep and reality, thinking of Matt, then Mello, then Matt, then Mello, then sleep.

Sahara woke the next morning, the clouds were pushing the sun aside. 'Is it always cloudy here?' she thought as she pulled the curtains open and stood, making her way to the bathroom to get ready for her day. Oasis sat quietly, she had figured that Sahara would leave to go be with Mello and Matt. But, when Sahara finished getting ready. exiting the bathroom snapping a button on her jumper, she smiled at Oasis and sighed, lets go to the foyer and hang out with everyone.

It was fairly quiet, except for Near snapping puzzle pieces in one by one swiftly. Sahara had already told Mello and matt she wanted everyone to hang out to day to be there around this time, and her orders were carried out as she saw the boys walk down the hall, Mello's sweater hanging crookedly. his bare feet pushed into Nears hand, bearing no response from the white haired child.

"Mello, you're a baby, fix your damn sweater!" Sahara snapped at the blonde as he walked in, and began adjusting the loose shirt. Oasis went out of Sahara's view as she, Matt and Mello sat at the area with the big plush chairs. There was a small coffee table, which Sahara propped her feet on and Watched Mello and matt do the same. Mello extended a hand and wrapped a silky black strand of hair around his pale finger, smirking at Matt until Sahara brushed it away, grumbling "Cut that out Mello." If he was going to start acting like that, she would wind up hitting him. She glanced at Matt who was smirking right back.

This place had become another hang out, even for Near and Oasis.. it was quiet, except for the echoes, and no one else wanted to be here. The only noise now was the snapping of-

Puzzle pieces exploded everywhere, into the back of Mello's chair. Oh Sahara knew who threw it, and Mello was hot with anger. He sat on the edge of his chair, then pounced up, screaming, "What the hell was that for Near? Do you _want_ me to kick your ass?" His hands were clutched into fist and were turning red. There were men in suits, softly speaking Italian to one another. Wow, she could understand. She made a mental note to study a bit more though.

She watched as Nears eyes cast back and forth between her and Mello. Oasis was still trying to get out of the men's grip. Sahara could feel herself getting scared, but she suppressed it and made her face expressionless. She saw Mello remove his rosary and wrap it around his hand, she wanted to reach out, but her training prevented such actions. Near raised a pale finger and pointed at the Italian men, "Do something." he nearly whispered. Was he angry? Sahara couldn't tell. She almost moved but Oasis went limp, struggling no more.

Near moved closer to the captors, something you probably wouldn't notice in the commotion. Sahara couldn't see Oasis eyes, was she predicting something? Softly, but loud enough for the other Wammy children behind him could hear, he mumbled, "What did you see?"

"A dictator? Blood and destruction, a stage...my god, its-" Her loud cry of despair echoed across the room loudly. It was killing Sahara to stand still.

"Near," she gasped, "There is going to be a war, one were all involved in, I don't know the outcome, but-"

"Silence, child!" One of the men placed a firm hand into her skull, and began to make their leave. she was fighting hard, so hard she might collapse, but shouted none the less, "It's coming, Near, and you can't stop it."


	4. Too Late

This chapter was SO much fun to write. You really have no Idea!  
Please, Please, Please tell me what you think!

* * *

Rain slid down the window slowly. It seemed to always rain. Constant greyness. Not that Sahara minded really, it fit her mood pretty well. Two whole years had passed and Oasis absence echoed in the room even more today. Sahara had never noticed her honestly, she had no affinity or want to be her friend, she had Matt and Mel. Now, however, her silence had been replaced by nothing, but a fourteen year old girl alone, greyness surrounding her, because at Wammy's, the sun was rare.

Soft taps came at the oak door, "Sar, hey, lemme in." The voice was newly deep and still kind of cracking. Matt stepped over the threshold and smiled at the soft Egyptian leaned against the window. She had recently cut her hair choppy and short because training was getting harder and harder, but her copper skin and amber eyes still glowed.

The bed creaked under the tall boys weight, "Two whole years. It seems too short." He pushed his orange goggles up and grinned at the girl. Sahara didn't grin back. It wasn't something to be happy about, it's too easy for Matt to smile at her. "Where Mel?" That should knock his ego down.

Surely, his smile faded, "Waiting for me and you to show up." And stood. Sahara followed him out the door, her feet dragging against the cranberry carpet. Some days, the foyer still echoed snapping puzzle pieces. Every since she left, Near didn't lay in the foyer, he hid away near Rogers office in the hallway. Matt had taken to retrieving Sahara instead of her just going to Mello's room. It was easier to think, which she had been doing a lot, in her room.

Mello and Matt had both grown a lot over the two years Oasis had been gone, Mello got more competitive and Matt got more sarcastic. Not that it did them any good.

Matt had pushed taller than Mello, but Mello came in a close second. Near was smarter and faster than Mello, but he came in a close second. Sahara was in love with Matt, but Mello came in a close second. This vicious cycle just made Mello more irritable, though he seemed to calm a bit around Sahara.

The oak door pushed open, revealing a blonde boy in a black sweater and jeans doing what Sahara was doing only moments ago. "Morning Mel," she sighed as she sat at the foot of his bed. His blonde hair wasn't lined up, but still askew from sleep.

"Morning Sar…" he mumbled and continued watching the outside. Sahara looked out the window to see Roger bringing in a new child. It was always a sad thing to Sahara. They just had no clue at that moment…their potential, maybe they would be 'L' even.

"Where that damn white haired kid?" Mello snarled. What was up his case? "Where do you think he is?" Matt scoffed at his best friend. They were more like brothers. Sahara took the moment to actually be grateful to still have them.

The day passed slowly. There were no classes on Saturdays and no training sessions this month. Mello stalked into the empty classroom and began harassing Near to his best ability, though Near never showed it, Sahara was pretty sure he was upset about Oasis. They were, after all, best friends. Matt leaned against the door frame and rolled his eyes. It was irritating, couldn't he just lay off one day?

"You don't think the rest of us are sad? Why didn't you come to breakfast, you piss me off so-" Mello was stopped by the Egyptian who put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a terrible look. The blonde pushed past her and walked towards the cafeteria. "C'mon Near, you can't_ not_ eat." Sahara sighed heavily and walked out the door behind Matt.

Lunch was silent. Well, silent at Sahara's table. The round table was seated for five, and there had always been five until two years ago. That empty chair made this day much MUCH better. Matt sat between Near and Sahara, who sat between Matt and Mello, and Mello and Near were separated by the empty chair.

Sahara left early behind Mello and walked with him behind a group of younger children and their teacher. They were about to play a small game of soccer, since the rain had stopped. Sahara followed Mello out behind the children and watched him play quietly until it began to sprinkle. The teacher herded the children back into the orphanage and shut the door behind them, Roger was coming out of his office down the hallway.

"Mello?" Roger came up behind him and touched his shoulder, "We need to talk, where's Near?" Mello shrugged and Roger turned to Sahara who pointed in the direction of the hall near the foyer. "C'mon Mello." Roger grumbled and pulled the boy from the Egyptian girl.

Sahara viewed her walk back to her room as thinking time. Why would Roger call Mello _and_ Near in the office? Maybe Mello got Near in trouble. Who knows.

Thirty minutes passed, and Sahara decided to go to the library. She had taken favor to going there and sitting by the back shelf, which was the multi-lingual books and read for hours, then check whatever she was reading out until the next day. Then she would repeat the process.

She heard feet padding against the floor, only to see Mello fly around the corner, obviously looking for her. He slid against the pine paneling of the bookcase and sat beside his friend. He reached for her hand, but resolved to sliding his fingers across the golden skin slowly in dancing circles. He wouldn't look her in the eyes, but sat there, tracing her hand, mesmerized. After a few more moments, he sighed and without looking up, whispered, "I'm leaving Sar…"

He could feel her hand get tense. Sahara was radiating shock and anger, her body stiffening. "What?! No, Mel…you can't."

He darted his eyes towards the door, then back to her hand. "L is…L is Dead. He didn't choose between me and Near, so I'm going my own way. Roger suggested we work together, but…I just…You know I can't Sar." He leaned his head against the bookshelf behind him, streaks of red anger appearing on his face. Finally her scooted directly in front of her and looked her in the eyes, pulling her palm up to match his in front of their faces, and continued to lace his fingers between hers. "its…God I should have told you sooner…it's a little late now, but I love you.

She felt angry at first, but suddenly her mind was cleared by soft lips being placed against hers. She pushed into it not wanting him to break it, for it was a completely different sensation. She stayed with it willingly, they were lost. Too lost to notice Matt walking into the room. The redhead darted behind a bookcase to watch between the books, mortified…defeated.

Sahara parted the kiss and pressed her forehead against his, her eyes watering. This wasn't supposed to be this way. First kisses were said to be happy loving moments, so why was hers laced with regret and longing. She didn't want him to go, now more than ever. "Mel…" she sobbed. She felt stupid, she never cried like this. She lay her head in his lap and let him play with the black strands of hair falling across his lap.

The redhead behind the bookcase pushed his goggles back into his hair. His eyes stung, but he wouldn't cry. Strength was not on his side, but he'd hold it as hard as he could. It would be better for him.

After an hour or so, Mello walked her back to her room. Night had begun to fall and they didn't eat dinner. Sahara felt sick and it had started raining again. "I hope we'll meet again." She whispered.

Mello grinned and mumbled, "I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Sahara half smiled and leaned into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him to receive another kiss. This time Mello broke it. "I have to leave now. I'm sorry. Goodbye." He turned quickly, leaving Sahara standing alone.

* * *

The sun graced the copper skin on Sahara's face. A sunny morning. That's shocking, she thought almost maliciously. Three whole days of Mello's absence. She wanted to feel his touch. "Stupid dumb-ass, didn't even think." She was so angry at him for leaving her like this. She felt stupid for falling for him when she would never even see him again. She wanted to see Matt.

She sat there for a few more moments in her navy pajamas, thinking of how Matt had been extra quiet lately. She stood and dressed in a blue sundress and walked towards his room. The halls were even more empty. She pushed the door open to an almost shocking sight. Mello's sheets were gone, his pictures on the wall and random items on the window seal. Gone. Just a mattress. Matt's bed was neatly made, which was surprising, and a suitcase full of clothes and knickknacks sat open on it.

He walked out of the bathroom, combing his wet hair and looked up at the shocked Egyptian. "What the hell is this for, we don't have another training mission for three weeks." "Oh, IM leaving. I got a merc. position for Germany . Might as well take it, after all our training is done, but were just reviewing. I'm leaving in a few hours. My plane leaves at noon. "Sorry I didn't get aroud to telling you." He threw in absently, not looking at her. The statement speaking volumes about how unsorry he really was.

Matt slammed the suitcase and sat it by the door. He seemed angry. Sahara was getting pissed, he had no right to talk to her that way. He looked her in the eyes, like death almost. You could see the anger and pain. What did _she_ do though? Nothing. Except for the thing with Mello, but he wasn't there, and its not like he even liked her. His loss. "Dunno what your so pissed off about, but you don't have to take it out on me." She stormed out, slamming the door hard and nearly ran to lunch.

Near sat next to her, eating and softly talking about his flight to LA in a few weeks. Jesus, was everyone leaving? Was she doomed to be here alone? She watched the clock until it hit 11:30, marking Matt's time to leave. Sahara darted from their table and ran as hard as she could to the door.

Matt was walking out as she got there, "I'm going to leave too, don't think you're special!" her shout echoed loudly around the room. Matt looked back at her, then turned to leave. The stained windows did not permit her to watch him leave, so she slowly walked back to her room. The carpets sound under her feet didn't even sound right, because it had sound. She could easily stalk down the halls like a shadow, silently, but today she felt heavy.

The room was ever grey now. Stained with her dislike and anger. She sat on her bed, only to see a yellow slip of paper telling her to visit Roger after dinner. Part of her questioned if she was in the mood for dinner. The other part wanted to sleep and the other part was curious as to what Roger wanted.

She got bored of her thoughts and went outside to watch a soccer game, but was only disappointed in its smoothness without Mello to disturb it. She went to the library and sat in her usual spot, but only stayed for a few minutes, because she began to re-live her last moments with Mello. She resorted to sitting in the large red plush chair in the foyer with her book over Latin. It seemed to be easier to read without Mello and Near squabbling, but at the same time it wasn't.

Dinner came too fast for Sahara's liking, but she slowly fed herself, not speaking to Near, there wasn't anything to say. He pushed at his own food nervously. Finally she sighed and stood, dumping her tray and walking towards Rogers office. He sat on the other side quietly, waiting for her to speak first.

"Yeah, whats up?" she sighed moodily.

First Roger pushed a picture of Mello at her. She looked at it for a moment then huffed angrily, "I don't want any pictures of that brat."

"Okay, that's fine." Roger leaned back into his chair and began speaking softly. "Italy has Oasis, as you know, but she requests your presence. They could just come take you, but seeing as they don't exactly need you, they're asking."

Sahara smirked and mumbled, "I'll go. There's nothing here for me either." She turned to walk out the door, but paused, asking, "When's my flight?"

Roger sat back up and looked down, "Same days as Nears, you two will part ways at the airport. Is that okay?"

Sahara opened the door and half yelled, "Fine by me."


End file.
